


Kiss, Save or Slap

by Vegorott



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I have no idea what happened but enjoy this silly crack filled one-shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It's game night for the egos and when Chase suggests a variation on the classic "Fuck, Marry or Kill" game, things get...interesting





	Kiss, Save or Slap

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from a user on Tumblr to write an Iplier/Septiceye fic based on "Fuck, Marry, or Kill" and my imagination got the best of me and this was born.

The Ipliers and Septiceyes were all sitting in the living room of the Iplier Manor. They were spread out and waiting for the final round of the fighting game tournament to end. Bing and Chase were the finalists and after a long round, Bing ended up victorious.

“Hell yeah!” Bing cheered and grabbed Google’s face, kissing him

“Get a room!” Anti laughed from his spot on the couch, his head in Dark’s lap.

“Oh, let the two have their moment.” Henrik said from the other couch, his arm wrapped around Dr. Iplier’s shoulders as the other man leaned against him.

“You’re still my winner.” Marvin said with a smile as Chase joined him on the ground.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest?” Chase chuckled and gave Marvin a kiss.

“Get a room!” Robbie called out, giggling when Anti pointed at him.

“Robbo gets it!” Anti shouted with a laugh.

“Alright you love birds, what game should we play next?” Wilford asked.

“Giant orgy!” Anti yelled.

“No.” Dark stated, placing his hand over Anti’s mouth. “Licking me doesn’t do anything anymore.” He added a moment later. Anti moved his hands up to grab Dark’s, lowering it away from his mouth and he stuck his tongue out at Dark.

“We could play Fuck, Marry or Kill?” Bim suggested.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh!” Chase said as he went to his knees and crawled to the center of the room. “Let’s have some fun with that.” Chase’s smile told everyone that he had a terrible idea. “Instead of Fuck, Marry or Kill, let’s do Kiss, Save or Slap. You’ll be asked the question with three people and then you have to choose who to kiss, who to save and who to slap and you have to do it.”

“Sounds like fun.” Anti chuckled, sitting up.

“And, we’ll make it a challenge. Ipliers verses Septiceyes. If you refuse to do one of the things, you’re out and you can’t use couples.” Chase said.

“So, we can only give Septiceyes Ipliers and Ipliers Septiceyes?” Bing asked.

“Yep.” Chase popped the ‘p’. “Any objections?” Chase chuckled when there was no response. “I’ll go first, someone ask me.”

“Wilford, Dark, and Google.” Bing asked without a moment’s hesitation. There were several ‘oh’s as Chase went to his feet.

“You ain’t fucking around, are ya?” Chase sighed.

“I’m very competitive.” Bing said with a smile as Chase went over to Dark.

“And Dark’s going to need another glass of wine.” Anti reached over to the end table and filled up the empty wine glass before giving it to Dark. Dark held up a finger towards Chase and downed the entire glass. Dark wordlessly gave Anti the glass back and faced Chase with a flat face.

“Here goes nothing.” Chase shrugged, grabbing Dark’s face and kissing him. The room erupted into shouts and the kiss lasted a few moments before Chase finally let go and parted.

“Anti, I’m going to need another glass.” Dark stated.

“I’m getting some whiskey!” Anti laughed and bolted out of the room.

“Please don’t kill me.” Chase said, going over to Wilford.

“Give me a good one.” Wilford chuckled. Chase tensed up before slapping Wilford across the face.

“Weak!” Anti said as he came back into the room, holding several different bottles of alcohol.

“Bing, your turn.” Chase said.

“Bring it!” Bing chuckled.

“Anti, Jackie, and Robbie.”

“Let me get a shot in me first.” Anti said, going to the center of the room and setting up what he had gathered.

“Get ready for an experience.” Bing said after Anti got his shot. Anti hopped up and wasn’t expecting Bing to hold his shoulders to yank him into the kiss. Google got impatient very quickly and tugged on the back of Bing’s shirt to move him away from Anti. Bing just laughed and went over to Robbie. “You’re safe, buddy.” Bing patted the top of Robbie’s head and then took said hand to slap Jackie.

“You could have held back a little.” Dr. Iplier muttered.

“I’ve had worse.” Jackie shrugged.

“Next up is…” Bing held out the word as he went back next to Google. “Google!”

“I’m out.” Google stated.

“But Googs!” Bing protested, his whine getting cut short by a kiss.

“Whoops, no couples, looks like I lose.” Google chuckled and then his face crinkled a little. “You taste like off-brand cinnamon.”

“Excuse you, I paid good money for, wait, no, this is the cheap one.” Anti said as he read the bottle. “But it’s strong as shit.”

“Marvin!” Bing shouted.

“Oh no.” Marvin sighed.

“Bim, Host and Dr. Iplier.” Bing said.

“Can I have some of that?” Marvin asked Anti. Anti gave Marvin the bottle and he gulped down a shot. “Fucking.” Marvin coughed out. “That is strong.”

“Good.” Dark stated before taking the bottle for himself and having a drink as well.

“Marvin, you don’t have to-”

“Hey, you kissed Dark, you have no room to talk.” Marvin interrupted Chase and went over to Host, not seeing that the bottle he had drunk from was now being passed around the room and even more bottles were being opened and passed as well.

“Marvin heads over to Host and places a hand on his shoulder to alert him of his presence and then-” Host was unable to finish his narration since Marvin gave him a quick kiss.

“See? Nothing terrible.” Marvin said.

“Boring.” Anti sang.

“Now you have to slap either Bim or Dr. Iplier.” Bing chuckled.

“Fuck.” Marvin went over to Bim and gave the show host a small smile before slapping him.

“Okay, ow!” Bim said, holding his now red cheek.

“Wilford.” Marvin said, facing the pink man.

“My turn?” Wilford said with a smirk.

“JJ, Anti, and Chase.” Marvin winked at Chase as he went back to him.

“Alrighty! Come here JJ!” Wilford grabbed the unprepared Septiceye and gave him a long, deep kiss, causing the room to break out into cheers again.

“New rule, Wilford can’t have JJ anymore.” Bing laughed when he saw how bright red JJ was after the kiss ended. JJ just sat frozen in shock as Wilford went over to Chase.

“Up and at ‘em. You came up with this game, you gotta pay the price.”

“This is gonna suck.” Chase groaned, getting up and bracing himself. He closed his eyes when he saw Wilford’s hand swing and reopened them when he got a light pat on the cheek.

“Boo!” Anti called out.

“Robbie! My boy!” Wilford went over to the zombie. “Dark, Bing and Host.”

“Host would also like to remove himself from the game.” Host stated.

“But, Hosty-Toasty!” Wilford whined.

“Host has had enough of the game.” Host said.

“Fine.” Wilford held out the word. “Dark, Bing and Bim.”

“Okay…” Robbie got up and stood in the center for a good while. “I...uh…” He eventually faced Dark.

“Go ahead, give me a kiss.” Dark said, holding his arms out. Robbie let out soft squeaks before giving Dark a peck on the cheek and then hiding his face in his hands.

“You are too precious for this world.” Anti said. “Now you gotta bitch-slap someone.”

“I can’t.” Robbie shook his head. “I’m out.” Robbie quickly went back to his seat.

“Jackie.” Anti sang.

“I’m out.”

“Oh, come on!” Anti complained.

“I can’t hit someone without a good reason.” Jackie stated.

“Fucking superhero.” Anti muttered. “Oh, Henny.”

“Alright, lay it on me.” Henrik said, patting Dr. Iplier on the leg to silently tell him to calm down.

“Bim, Bing and Wilford.” Anti said.

“Let’s do this.” Henrik grunted as he stood up, wobbling a little before going over to Bing, whose face was already flushed from the alcohol. Henrik used his palms to squish Bim’s cheeks together. “You look like my boyfriend.” Henrik said and then lowered his hands. “Okay, I lose.” Henrik walked away from Bim and laid himself down on Dr. Iplier’s lap.

“I-” Dr. Iplier hiccupped. “I can’t move, so I’m out.”

“Y’all are a bunch of lightweights.” Anti chuckled, his own face a little flushed as well.

“Hey, Darky.” Wilford sang. “Chase, Marvin and JJ.”

“Chase already kissed me, so I only find it appropriate to…” Dark let his voice trail off as he went to Marvin and kissed him. Marvin’s eyes went wide when Dark’s hand went to the curve of his back.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Chase wrapped his arms around Marvin’s waist from behind and pulled him away.

“I’m out. I just wanted to piss Chase off.” Dark chuckled and sat back down on the couch.

“Even drunk, you’re an asshole.” Chase muttered.

“I’m out.” Marvin said, holding his hands up.

“I finish.” JJ signed, quitting the game as well before he could get called on.

“Anti, Me, Wilford and Bim.” Bing said.

“I got this, y’all are a bunch of pansies.” Anti stumbled over to Wilford and sat on his lap, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. Making a big show of it and Wilford joining in.

“I think Anti’s done as well.” Dark said, moving Anti away from Wilford when his hips began to move.

“Aw, did I lose?” Anti giggled, pressing a kiss to Dark’s neck.

“You’re about to win a different game.” Dark chuckled and caught Anti when he jumped, wrapping his legs around him. “I’ll see all of you in the morning.” Dark said and quickly walked out as Anti began to practically eat his neck.

“I’m going to sleep.” Robbie said, leaving to go to one of the spare rooms.

“Maybe we should go to your office and run a couple of tests on me. I’m feeling a little,  _hot_.” Henrik giggled, slipping his finger into the top of Dr. Iplier’s shirt.

“Time for a check-up.” Dr. Iplier lifted Henrik as he stood and he walked out as well.  

“Host is calling it a night as well.” Host stated as he left and Bim went away silently.

“Hey, JJ, I wanna show you something cool in my room.” Wilford said with a low chuckle.

“Show what?” JJ asked.

“You’ll just have to see for yourself.” Wilford took JJ’s hand and lead the naive man out of the living room.

“Even superheroes need their sleep.” Jackie said before heading out as well.

“Bing, perhaps we should head in to plug some cords in.” Google said the last part in a whisper.

“You should make sure that the outlet is nice and ready.” Bing whispered back, earning a grin from Google and the two took off.

“Does that mean I win?” Chase asked, not ready for Marvin to suddenly crawl into his lap.

“You sure did.” Chase watched as Marvin slipped off his shirt and tossed it aside. “Now, you should make sure to claim your trophy.”

“Of course.” Chase chuckled and pulled Marvin in closer to kiss him.


End file.
